The Fox's Pain
by UnspokenBetrayal
Summary: Living his life all alone, how would he be able to live? With the help of his newly found love. But how will he deal his new emotions? (One-Shot)


An outcast. Everybody knew me as an outsider.

Nobody helped my injuries.

Nobody helped me escape from larger animals.

I never meant to kill; for I do not like to do so.

Yet I am still feared.

I am still hunted.

Why was I born as a killer?

I feel lonely.

I feel abandoned.

I don't belong here.

I was injured once again, blood turning into a road of hatred.

A man walked my way, and gasped at my hideous body.

"You poor animal! We must treat you right away!"

He caressed my body, carefully avoiding my injuries.

A man had helped me, for the first time.

That man did not cower away from me.

I felt affection from him. He felt the same.

Emotions were overflowing, for the man was kind.

I licked his smooth cheek, thanking him.

He smiled, and began petting for me.

"... Name... Kiku... "

My voice was shaking, for it was my first time speaking.

He stared at me, shocked, and smiled again.

"Kiku... That's a beautiful name. My name is Arthur."

I broadly smiled, repeating his name over and over.

"Arthur... Arthur... Arthur..."

I continued to do so, while he continued to pet my scruffy fur.*

"I must go for now, my pet. But I will come back tomorrow, you need me."

I whimpered, but nodded.

He then gave me a slight pet on my messy head, and walked away.

I sighed, and continued to lie on the leaf covered ground.

* * *

As morning came, I immediately stood up from my bedding, and began searching for food.

"Arthur... Does he... Like fruits...?"

I pondered for a while, and then agreed he must like them.

I hunted for the fruits, for I do not like meat.

After collecting many exotic fruits, I ran back to the one spot where we were.

As hours past, I wait patiently for Azusa to come back.

Yet, he never appeared.

I still patiently waited, and waited, and waited.

The full moon now shined brightly in the nightly sky.

I sat there all alone, waiting for Arthur.

A whole day passed, yet he never came over.

Laying on the ground, I continued to wait and wait.

Now three weeks passed.

No human being came over.

Sadness washed over my entire body.

Betrayal. Loneliness. Anguish.

A month passed.

I began to decay because of dehydration and hunger.

Nothing mattered to me.

My life was meant to be spent alone.

I cried that night.

I howled in sadness that night.

* * *

Then a miracle happened.

He returned.

Arthur returned and hugged my decaying body.

He apologized over and over until tears came out of his eyes.

I cried silently with him, happiness overflowing back into my body.

All my sadness and betrayal disappeared.

I licked his soft cheeks once again, showing gratitude and affection.

He petted my scruffy and disorientated fur once again.

"I'm sorry for not being able to come here for a month, my pet. For I am a soldier, and soldiers need to fight in battles once in a while. It may be long, it may be short, yet I have survived. I have seen that you were waiting for me. I apologize."

I nodded, and accepted his apology.

I didn't need any apology.

Just him being here was good enough for me.

I smiled, and continued to bury my head on his chest.

"Okay... It's okay... I love... Arthur... I accept..."

Arthur smiled in glee, and kissed my messy fur.

"I love you too Kiku. I always wanted to come back to you, but I wasn't able to. Live with me. In my house! It will be amazing. Nobody will hunt you. I will cherish you forever, until our death do us apart."

He hugged me once again, waiting for my reply.

I was afraid. For anybody could harm me.

Everybody hated me.

I clutched back onto his back, nodding slowly.

He chuckled slightly, and kissed my cheek once again.

"I love you Kiku. I will stay with you tonight, for I do not want you to be lonely anymore."

My face immediately lit up in happiness, and I sighed in relief.

I was no longer lonely.

I was no longer alone.

It was around midnight.

I awoke with the sound of rustling.

I shivered as I looked up sleepily.

"...Arthur..?"

"Oh... Kiku, y-you're awake. Go back to sleep my pet, I was just getting some water. My throat had been parched when I awoke."

I smiled, and drifted off to sleep once again.

"I... Love you... Arthur..."

* * *

Morning greeted me with a glare.

I slowly cracked my eyes open, only to notice I was in a village.

My eyes burst open with life, searching for my dearest Azusa.

"Arthur... Arthur... Arthur...!"

I tried to reach my hand out, failing to only notice it being bound.

I try to look behind me, and I see parts of a tree.

I look down, and a rope was bounding me to the tree.

Where am I.

How did I get here.

Help me Arthur.

"... A-Arthur..."

Footsteps approached me.

I looked up slowly, finding the said man.

I immediately smiled, knowing he had come to help me.

He grinned at me, sinisterly.

My eyes widened.

He wasn't here to help me.

He took out a bat.

With nails.

With four other men.

Tears were overflowing from my eyes.

They couldn't stop.

The men continued to beat me.

They raped me.

Arthur stared at me, looked at me, at smirked.

"Stupid creature. You believed I would love you? You disgust me."

That day, my heart shattered.

My eyes lost eye sight.

My couldn't feel my arms.

I lost the once beautiful feeling, called love.

* * *

They tossed me out to the forest.

No one helped me stop the injuries from bleeding.

I lay there, heart-broken.

Betrayed.

Dead.

Yet I continued to breath.

My eyes were destroyed, my arms were dislocated.

I lay there, suffering.

Kill me, I don't want to live.

Kill me, I don't need this life.

Kill me, I don't need a life where I was betrayed by you.

Nobody answered to my coarse whimpers.

I lay there once again, waiting for death.

I smiled at the darkness, and it smiling back at me softly.

"A..r..thur..."

My consciousness disappeared.

I was finally free.

Free from suffering.

Free from sadness.

Free from you.

"I... Lov...e... Yo-"

Silence.

* * *

Author's Note: This was my first fanfiction;A; I'm sorry my style of writing was awkward ;-; It went with the flow. Also, when it says fur, I mean it in a kemonomimi way, in case you know... Because when my friend read this, she thought it was an animal (/.\) I hope you like this. Please do review ,_,


End file.
